


JohnStrade ficlet: comfort

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fighting crime can be tiring, greg needs some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sometimes Greg wakes up, terrified and haunted by all the things he's seen. John is there for him.





	

“Greg? What's wrong, why are you up?”

 

John sits down next to his partner, placing an arm around his shoulders as Greg turns to look at him. His eyes are small, bags under them and John presses himself closer, his other hand taking Greg's and intertwining their fingers.

 

“Couldn't sleep?”

 

Greg shakes his head and John squeezes his hand. It's still dark outside, the light of the street lamps barely getting in through the curtains. He knows it's been a rough couple of weeks, Sherlock filling him in on some of it during lunch. Crimes involving children have always been the worst to deal with for Greg and seeing his partner so sad and exhausted makes his heart ache.

 

“Want to talk about it love?”

 

Another shake of Greg's head and John gives a reassuring smile, placing his head on Greg's shoulder as they sit there, letting the silence settling between them. He feels the gentle rise and fall as Greg breaths, feels the warmth of his hand in his own and he tries to relax, giving Greg support.

 

“It's been difficult John, this case. Those kids, they don't- it shouldn't happen.”

 

Greg's voice is rough, a whimper coming out and John lifts his head, turning so he's wrapping Greg up into a hug. The dam breaks and Greg cries, almost making no sound, just the shaking against John's body letting him now Greg's had enough of being strong.

 

It's amazing how strong he is. Going out there day after day, seeing the most wicked parts of society and still having faith, still choosing to see the good in people, choosing to belief. It fills John with awe and pride, being chosen by this wonderful man. Getting to call him his partner.

 

“You'll find the bastard love, I know you will. You've been working so hard. That's it, let it all out. You don't have to keep a brave face with me love.”

 

More tears and sobs and John hugs him tighter, feeling Greg hold onto him for dear life, his body relaxing as time goes by. It's a good thing Greg has a few days off, time to clear his head and heart. John practically had to command him, knowing Greg wouldn't stop till they caught the guy but he could tell Greg needed a break, sooner rather then later.

 

“Sherlock is working on it, he has a few leads, checking them out one by one. You know how he is, he won't leave a stone unturned. You aren't alone.”

 

John feels Greg relax against him, his body getting heavy as he leans in more, tears finally stopping. Greg turns his head, his noise against John's as he takes a deep breath before pulling back.

 

“Thank you.”

 

John smiles, giving Greg a handkerchief to wipe away the tears, rubbing Greg's thigh soothingly.

 

“Any time love. Let's get back to bed?”

 

Greg nods and John stands up, offering his hand. Greg gives a tired smile as he takes it, letting himself be dragged back to bed.

 

“I love you. I have faith in you. You know that right?”

 

Greg leans forward, kissing John's lips sweetly as he gives a smile, nestling himself under the covers.

 

“I know. It's just a bad night, that's all.”

 

John wraps himself around Greg, tangling their legs together, his head against Greg's shoulder. He can hear Greg's heartbeat near his ear and let's out a content sigh. He'll never get tired of this.

 

“If you need anything else, let me know.”

 

“This is good. Feeling you close to me. It's all I need for now.”

 

Greg places a kiss on his forehead, and John wiggles closer, his eyes already feeling heavy as they warm up under the sheets.

 

“Night Greg. Pancakes tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds great. Love you John.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Greg and John fluff. That's really all there is to this. :)


End file.
